The subject matter of the Applicant's patent application EP 1 851 017 A1 is a stop rule for table saws, which includes a hollow profile, extending in a longitudinal direction, that can be used in a laid-down position for the processing of narrow workpieces, and in an upright position for the sawing of thicker workpieces. For advancing the workpieces, a slide to be actuated from outside is supported in the hollow profile, from which slide protrude two follower fingers, offset at a 90-degree angle, that project beyond the guidance limb of the hollow profile.
In an embodiment of this stop rule, an adapter is provided so that the hollow profile can be attached onto a wide variety of rule carriers. Attached for this purpose on the back side (facing toward the rule carrier) of the plate of the adapter are two bars, L-shaped in cross section, that can be secured at different heights by means of screws. Leaving aside the fact that installation of these bars is relatively complicated, which is a disadvantage especially when changing the rule carrier, with this adapter it is not possible to accommodate all commercially usual rule carriers, whose clamping elements can exhibit a very wide variety of dimensions and positions on the rule carrier.